


Alien: Genesis

by treebarkings



Category: Adam (2009), Alien Series, Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, Spacedogs - Fandom
Genre: Alien AU, Hannibal Extended Universe, M/M, Pseudoscience, lightscameramurder, tags and chapter count may be updated in the future
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 17:20:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13462902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treebarkings/pseuds/treebarkings
Summary: Adam apprehends a criminal war machine and tries to bring him to justice.Nigel, said criminal, just kidnapped an officer on top of his military desertion.The two board the Genesis for entirely different reasons.A disturbing plot of genetic experimentation, human rights, and Aliens ostensibly keep them together.





	Alien: Genesis

**Author's Note:**

> I love Alien, spacedogs, and spacedogs literally in space
> 
> 2018 is the year of making your dreams come true so I wanted to just get this out here and have fun with this piece! 
> 
> Hold by Elephante is probably the theme song of all of this, as I wrote a few scenes to it and definitely almost named the story after it. Give it a listen
> 
> Thank you to @hannibalnuxvomica for encouraging me with this <3

“Get out of the way, now.” 

Adam didn’t move. All personnel were supposed to be headed towards their stations, but this guard blocked his path to the main hallways. It was strange that someone else was in this sector of the craft now. 

The emergency lighting systems ticked on, bathing the hallway in a blue glow and illuminating the ragged appearance of the man. Adam felt his breath leave him. He was dressed more like a combat soldier than a standard ship guard, but Adam fixated on the glint of the man’s unnaturally sharp teeth.

“I don’t want to hurt you, just let me through.” 

“My name is Adam Raki, navigator and second engineer for the USS _Genesis._ Rank and ID please.” Adam flashed his own badge and forced himself to stand straighter. His hands felt empty without the familiar weight of his operating tablet and he clenched them nervously at his sides. 

Overheard, SISTER announced that the rest of the emergency services had been activated. The soldier shifted his weight in front of him. The dark guns strapped to him didn’t make a sound as he moved. Adam wasn’t familiar at all with a military branch that used assault rifles this close to their home planet, and it only made him uneasier. He couldn’t place anything about this soldier. 

“I don’t have time for this, just move and let me get to the docking bay.” The soldier stepped forward, but Adam’s hand moved to his sidearm and stopped his advance. 

“Rank and ID, now,” Adam demanded. He kept his voice level, trying not to let any of his unease show. He determined that there’d be a very low chance that he could reach any of the wall communicators, either behind him or past the soldier, but sticking to protocol was the only thing he could do now. 

“Do what you-“ The soldier’s voice fell short as SISTER declared a Level 2 Security Breach, an armed and hostile individual had boarded the craft. The AI continued on to describe the soldier in front of him. 

Adam felt his head ringing and his hands shaking even as he drew his taser and held it level with the hostile. “Back away from me now, hands above your head. I am armed.” 

The pounding of feet reached his ears, shouts ringing down the hallway as several ship guards approached, and Adam didn’t have time to relax before weapons much more dangerous than a taser started firing down the hallway. 

Adam flinched away from the gunfire, and he registered the loud pop of the taser firing but he didn’t even see the stranger move before the two collided. 

* * *

Tension rippled through the officer, Nigel could smell it on him. He’d never used that piece for anything else than target practice, and he was twitchy. Just _perfect_. 

The sounds of the guards were just meters away from them, and Nigel knew he had to move now. 

He darted left, letting the taser probes miss him as he scooped up the officer. The kid, Adam he’d said?, was light as a fucking feather and together they barreled towards the bay doors. Bullets sprayed wildly behind him, and Nigel grunted as a few connected with his amour. He tucked Adam tighter to his chest as they rounded the corner. 

Nigel frantically punched the opening codes into the door’s security pad, fighting Adam’s squirming and screaming. 

“Put me down, put me down, put me down!” His new addition flailed violently, and Nigel did his best to rip out a handful of the security pad with the officer under his arm. Wires sprung free in his hand and set off a multitude of alarms, but the bay doors sealed. 

He dumped Adam to the floor, scanning his options. 

Hundreds of unattended ships sat docked, but many were in half states of repair and disarray. The bay workers had already cleared out and left their tools and carts behind. No doubt the alarms had drawn them off. It looked like only a couple dozen lightweight crafts designed for low orbit were left, but Nigel spied a gleaming bird that sat closest to his edge of the bay. He almost cried in relief, it was a beautiful sight. 

He quickly turned to Adam. The officer was still yelling his head off, but he hadn’t moved from his spot. 

“Hey, hey! Listen. Your ship, _Genesis_ , it flies right? What’s its make? Is it equipped with any outer defenses?” 

Adam glared at him for all he was worth, all hundred something pounds of him, and Nigel was even momentarily impressed by the kid’s nerve. He knew Adam was just gearing up to yell again, red in the face as he was, but ramming against the bay doors started and made them both jump. 

Nigel made a hurrying motion, dragging Adam to his feet quicker and in the direction of the ship. 

“Sorry but we don’t have the time to play fucking stand off now, just tell me what I need to know and we can get going already.” 

Adam ripped away his arm, which Nigel had held quite gently thank you very fucking much, as he was pushed along to the ship’s entrance. He caught his breath enough to snarl out, “I am NOT going with you, hostile.” 

Nigel rounded on him, feeling his patience rapidly fade way to anger. “Yes, you _are_ or else you’re going to be blown into fucking nowhere when I open the exit port. Now get on.” 

Adam all but stamped his prissy little foot, and he stood his ground. His hands were moving all over though, balling and lashing out like he was looking for something to hit. Nigel stood well away lest the kid try and break his hand on his body armor, but he really didn’t have time for this. 

The science officer prattled on about a million different reasons why he couldn’t go, seething with the injustice of it all, and Nigel had it. 

“Those guards, yes the shit for brains bastards that keep your fucking ass safe in this little pod, just tried to shoot you. They don’t give a fuck what happens to you, some worker that got in the way of a threat, oh a godforsaken _hostile_ , if it means they can keep _it_ contained. How can you stay _here_ with them when they’re just going to rip you to fucking shreds the instant I leave,” he spit, and Adam looked scared. 

Nigel let out a harsh breath, wiping a hand down his face and trying to think. Fuck. The kid can’t stay here. He knew what he looked like, was going to be tortured for information, or else was otherwise doomed to die a life working for the fucking Companylike the millions of other idiots on this planet. 

Adam had quieted down, hands still opening and moving though, but now Nigel could see his mind begin to tick. He was muttering to himself slightly with a million mile stare, distant as any soldier Nigel had known, but it looked like he was trying to work his way out of the situation. Weighing his options of survival here. 

The bay doors groaned as they were manually pried apart. Nigel thought they had less than three minutes before the guards opened it up all the way and were swarming over them like rats. The other entryways were probably being forced open as they sat with their dicks in their hands, and Nigel exhaled hard. 

He forced his temper to lower by just a few degrees, at least enough to get this ship up and running. 

“You don’t deserve to die. That’s not going to be on me. So get in the ship, and I’ll drop you off wherever the fuck you want to go that’s not within a couple thousand klicks of this shithole.” 

* * *

The guards would surely believe him. A criminal had forcibly kidnapped him, the guards in the hallway had seen that, and now he was being forced to board the _Genesis._ It was either his life or simply complying with this soldier’s will. 

He’d be more safe if he were to follow these new instructions rather than try and escape now, when chances of success were particularly low in a dangerous area of the ship like the docking bay, and, and- And. 

The guards _had_ shot at him. 

Adam had a hundred different ideas in his head at once but the hostile’s words remained true. He kept circling back to the fact that the people that had been protecting him his whole career, his whole life, aboard the ship didn’t hesitate when they had fired. Adam gritted his teeth, the ringing in his mind flaring up again, and he just wanted it to stop. 

He nodded to the soldier, unable and unwilling to say anything aloud lest he lose his fragile control over his temper and start yelling again. He obviously couldn’t trust this stranger, but he couldn’t stay here in the bay anyway. It was about to be exposed to the vacuum of space, and he didn’t want to die here. 

Adam rationalized that he had to find out what the truth was for _himself_. Hopefully in a safer location where he could contact Weyland-Yutani and his superiors and report this criminal’s whereabouts. The Company had stations across the galaxy, and it wouldn’t be hard at all for a second class officer to reach them. 

Adam jerked away from the soldier’s hand, clambering aboard the _Genesis_ himself with his legs shaking. Walking up the flight of steps he’d taken dozens of times felt exhausting, but he settled himself into his station. He buckled himself in and put on his headset, and his hands slowly lost their shaking. Thinking about anything else but what was before him was going to lead him into a meltdown, and Adam couldn’t risk that in front of this stranger. 

Said soldier was busy moving around the helm, hurriedly sorting through Captain Jacob’s stuff and readying to launch. The entrance slid smoothly shut behind them, and they were enveloped in the _Genesis._ Lights flicked on noiselessly and the various hatches and doors of the ship locked down. Adam ran through his usual exit checklist, running smoothly through his mental itinerary because he had just performed these maintenance updates himself over the last week. 

The soldier didn’t ask for any of Adam’s help throughout liftoff, and he seemed well versed in being able to fly a private research starship. Unusual for any guard that wasn’t previously a flight officer, but it was possible that this soldier could be his branch’s version of a pilot. Adam kept his head down, trying to focus on maintaining his calm with his usual routines. 

The soldier quickly released the ship from its docking platform, and they were airborne. Adam hadn’t even thought of the exit port doors until he heard the soldier’s loud cursing. 

The exit port remained closed, and _Genesis’s_ local copy of SISTER flared to life. Warning alarms of incoming ground fire, presumably from the guards that had drilled through the bay doors, had erupted and were draining their outer shield life. Adam scanned the alerts, and it wasn’t typical gunfire that had reached their ships. Guards in fortified defense ports had begun firing heavy sentry guns inside the bay.

The soldier continued to curse and mutter to himself as his hands worked across the ship’s command console, flipping on all defense systems. He simultaneously tried to find some type of override code for the exit port, but under a Level 2 lockdown Adam found that highly unlikely. 

“Hold on,” said the soldier as the _Genesis_ veered to the right, evading the sentry fire. Adam was thrown against his station and felt panic rising in him as the soldier threw the ship forward, aiming for the exit port even though it remained stubbornly shut. 

Adam cried out, “What are you doing?” but got no reply as they neared their goal. Without slowing down to depressurize the bay or even _open the doors_ , they’d never make it. Adam looked frantically to the soldier, but his jaw was set in a determined line. 

The bay doors opened in a rush of pressure that made Adam’s ears pop underneath his headset, and in the roar of depressurization he thought he heard screaming. The _Genesis_ was wildly pulled in the tumult, alarms blaring and firing dire warnings across the ship, and Adam clenched his eyes shut. He heard the connection of a million small pieces of metal against the hull of the ship, very likely the dozens of carts and tools that had not been secured to the bay floor, and the entire atmosphere of the bay was ejected into the cold vacuum of space. 

* * *

“My name’s Nigel.” 

Adam didn’t say anything. His eyes were distant again, and he remained silent as he moved his hands in repeated motions again and again. He didn’t have his headphones on, but Nigel wasn’t even sure he could hear him anyway. 

Nigel looked at another rundown of the ship’s status, more out of habit at this point than any real issue, but the ship was fine. Darko had remotely opened the bay doors just in time to jettison them out into space, barely executing it before the ship had plowed into the doors, and Nigel was able to get them up and out of medium orbit with only superficial damage. 

The fuckers at the Company couldn’t even recover fast enough from a little unscheduled orbit change to follow them, and the _Genesis_ flew directly away with the push that the depressurization gave them. The orbiting starcraft had probably spun just a little bit out of control, but Nigel knew they’d be fine. 

SISTER kept the course smooth, at the fastest working speed they could muster with their current fuel levels, on course for the fucking rendezvous point at last. It was close enough that they’d be there within less than two weeks. No need for hypersleep this trip, and Nigel let out a thankful sigh as he stretched his tight limbs from where he’d crammed them into the small command console. 

He quietly wandered over to Adam’s station, setting himself on the ledge of the console, observing the officer trying to put himself back together again from such a traumatic day. He cleared his throat to no avail. He said, “Hey,” loud enough to finally get Adam’s attention. 

Adam blinked out of whatever trance he was in, eyes tracking up and down Nigel’s face before settling at a point somewhere over his shoulder. 

“Yes?” Adam said blankly. 

Nigel scoffed. The nerve of this guy… “I just wanted to make sure you were okay. That was a rough exit back there.”

Adam nodded but didn’t elaborate. 

Nigel wanted to roll his eyes but was just too tired to even muster the energy to be petty. He turned away from Adam and let his gaze fall across the ship’s interior, taking in its efficient lines and shapes. He was running on a few hours of sleep, even less food than usual, and he just wanted a horizontal surface to pass out on. He was busy eyeing the possibility of a few belted down storage crates, when Adam spoke softly. 

“Nigel. I have no existing injuries other than my ears popping when the bay was depressurized.” 

Adam still wasn’t looking at him directly, but Nigel brushed it off. Some quirk of his or something, and it didn’t matter when they had an entire seven person ship to their two. It wasn’t like they’d be sitting down to gossip anytime soon. 

“There’s probably some painkillers in the med bay, if you want me to get some.” 

Adam shook his head in response, and the two sat in silence. 

Nigel should probably ask where he wanted to go, but he knew they weren’t going to be stopping anytime soon. The Company would never stop, but Adam could make it in some far off research branch provided he didn’t utilize any online contacts…. 

“I can’t communicate with any of the hubs of the main station, and I don’t know any of SISTER’s comms overrides. Why did you disable them?” Adam said quietly. 

“I can’t have you telling the whole galaxy where we are, can I? It’s a safety issue,” Nigel explained without any real menace in his voice. If he’d been kidnapped, on his own damn ship too, he’d ask the exact same thing. 

“I understand why a criminal has to resort to sabotaging the comms. But I’ll still look for ways to report you to the Company in the next weeks.” 

Nigel winced. Adam didn’t really waste words, but at least he was coming out of his trance. The fire that Nigel saw aboard the station was still there. 

The _Genesis_ continued its course farther away into the dark void, transporting its passengers deeper into the blackness. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know your thoughts! If there's any spelling errors or major inconsistencies, also let me know too :) 
> 
> There's a lot I want to address in future chapters, like Nigel's exact background, where they're actually going, and where Adam will end up, (and likely a whole lot more of Weyland-Yutani Company and their xenomorph experiments) but I'm a slow writer so the chapter count may change to reflect this as a standalone fic.


End file.
